


Alfa y Omega

by EmaDaza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Top Sam, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaDaza/pseuds/EmaDaza
Summary: Cuando un alfa y un omega se quedan solos en casa durante un calor... los accidentes suceden.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El desarrollo de Dean en un aspecto de su biología fue atrasado, a los 16 el muchacho no había madurado ningún nudo ni tenido señales de calor alguno, por lo que tanto John como él habían concluido que era definitivamente un beta, lo cual fue una desilusión para él muchacho, que siempre había deseado ser un alfa, como su padre. Sin embargo, todo empeoraría aquella noche que se despertó en la madrugada, agitado, húmedo de sudor y algo más y con calambres por todo el cuerpo.

No necesitó avisar a su papá de nada, el puro aroma que despedía alertó el alfa en John en la cama continua y aun entre sueños lo hiso abrir los ojos amodorrado y olisquear un poco la esencia agradable y excitante que percibía, eso hasta que su cerebro cayó en cuenta de dónde provenía. De inmediato el hombre se irguió atento sobre su cama, volteando a un lado para ver los enormes ojos verdes de su hijo que lo miraban asustados y al parecer algo avergonzados. 

John se pasó una mano por el rostro, bien, esto era algo que realmente no se hubiera esperado, pensó sintiéndose como pocas veces conmocionado. Era sin duda uno de esos no tan raros momentos donde hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener a Mary ahí como un urgente apoyo. 

-Ve a darte una ducha –Tan solo le indicó a su primogénito, mientras él se ponía de pie y se acercaba a una de sus mochilas.

-Papá yo… –La voz del chico era algo temblorosa y con un tenue atisbo de tartamudeo, sonaba un poco como cuando quería excusarse ante su padre por hacer cometido un error o una travesura especialmente malos. 

-Solo ve Dean - Y John lo percibió y se sintió mal por ello, pero ahora mismo entre la sorpresa, el ser incapaz de saber cómo se debe reaccionar ante una situación como esta y ese maldito olor que no había tenido cerca por ya demasiado tiempo y que lo afectaba más allá de su ser consiente, lo que menos se sentía capaz era de tener ninguna charla con su hijo. 

-Si señor –contestó el muchacho, bajando la cabeza y apresurándose a hacer lo que su padre le indicó, dirigiéndose al baño. 

Cuando salió John ya se había ido y sobre el buró Dean pudo ver algunos billetes que le indicaban que seguramente no volvería pronto. Se sentó en la cama que antes había ocupado su padre, sintiendo un nuevo flujo de humedad deslizarse de su cuerpo, así como un escalofrió acompañado de un calambre especialmente fuerte y doloroso en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer enroscándose sobre el colchón, aterrado sin saber lo que vendría. Frente a él Sammy aun descansaba en la otra cama que antes habían compartido, completamente ajeno y en sueño profundo. ¿Qué le diría cuando despertara?, ¿Cómo cuidaría de su hermano en esas condiciones? 

Al final, aguantando bastante dolor, una terrible incomodidad y extraña necesidad, con la ayuda de su pequeño hermano que aunque no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, era consciente de que Dean no se sentía bien y como siempre se apoyaban en situaciones así, luego de unos días todo había pasado. 

Se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor así como con su ropa finalmente seca y con la noticia de que casi como por arte de magia o quizás más aun por experiencia, John había vuelto ya. Tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, afortunadamente al estar de vacaciones escolares no hubo trámite alguno que hacer. Y eso fue todo lo que Dean podía decir sobre su primer celo como omega. 

No se mencionó más el tema, las cosas no cambiaron para los Winchester ni su negocio familiar y de alguna manera Dean estaba bien con eso, al menos estaba más que convencido de ello, la situación, desde el enterarse de su biología hasta pasar por el calor casi completamente solo, había sido más que traumático para él, pero como regularmente hacía con las cosas que le inquietaban de esa manera, prefirió no pensar en ello y enterrarlo, intentando vivir su vida lo más normal que era posible al menos dentro de lo “normal” que su vida era. Era consciente de que las cosas no habían acabado y que en unos meses más se despertaría nuevamente con calambres y humedad y odiaba la perspectiva. Sin embargo por ahora prefería no pensar en ello y seguir siendo el Dean Winchester de siempre. 

El desarrollo de Sam biológicamente fue bastante precoz, apenas si había cumplido recién los 13 años cuando pudo ser capaz de percibir aquel olor que venía de su hermano. 

Papá se había ido el día anterior y Dean se volvió a poner mal como había sucedido casi medio año atrás, manteniéndose casi todo el tiempo acostado y envuelto sobre su cuerpo, sudando y respirando claramente adolorido. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente para el más pequeño, en esta ocasión aunado a la preocupación por su hermano había algo más que no había estado antes, algo que lo llamaba y lo hacía sentir extraño, como aquella vez no hacía mucho tiempo cuando había descubierto esa revista en la mochila de papá llena de imágenes de mujeres con poca o ninguna ropa. Percibía dolor también, un extraño ardor allá abajo que se sentía avergonzado de narrarle a Dean. 

-Prepararé el desayuno –informó Sam a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la zona que funcionaba como cocina dentro del pequeño cuarto de motel. 

-Gracias Sammy –indicó Dean con voz baja sin abrir los ojos y enroscándose un poco más, lo que menos tenía ganas en ese momento era de comer nada por supuesto, pero tampoco era momento de preocupar más al otro chico. 

-Me imagino que no vas a ir a clases, ¿Quieres que avise en tu escuela? 

-No, está bien, ya se ocupara papá cuando regrese. 

Sam sabía que lo más probable es que John no lo hiciera y no le gustaba demasiado que Dean le diera tan poca importancia a todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus estudios, sin embargo eso era lo último que le inquietaba ahora mismo al notar como su hermano mayor exclamaba un gemido de dolor enterrando su rostro en la almohada, seguramente para acallarlo. 

-Dean, ¿de verdad estarás bien? –preguntó angustiado mientras se acercaba al chico en la cama, pero entonces algo lo detuvo, de nuevo esa sensación que estaba teniendo desde el que despertó el día anterior, un olor que lo embriagaba, un olor que le causaba una sensación demasiado singular, no era desagradable, para nada, simplemente era nueva y muy, muy inquietante.

-Sí, estoy fantástico –el mayor trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro al hablar –Seguramente no debí comerme aquel taco extra el otro día. Anda ya tú lárgate a la escuela, que luego vas a estar llorando como bebe si te dicen algo por llegar tarde y yo necesito descansar de tu fea voz un rato. 

-Idiota –Exclamó Sam indignado, pero sin embargo dejando un emparedado de mermelada y un vaso de leche en el buró a un lado de la cama de su hermano mayor. 

Dean no contestó, lo cual era un tanto preocupante por sí mismo, sin embargo esta vez el más joven terminó simplemente por hacer caso a su hermano y se fue a su día escolar. Cuando regreso horas después todo estaba igual… casi. Su hermano seguía tendido en la cama, sudando y enroscado, el emparedado continuaba intacto a un lado al igual que la leche, con la única diferencia de que la jarra de agua que antes le había puesto estaba casi vacía y de que aquel inusual aroma era mucho, demasiado más intenso, penetrando todo el lugar. 

Sam lo sintió nada más al entrar y esta vez también lo afectó mucho más, al grado de que de forma inconsciente lo hizo lanzar un pequeño gruñido entre gemido y algo parecido a la agresividad, no para su hermano, sino más bien una especie de advertencia no pensada al aire. Dean no lo escuchó, pero de alguna manera que ni siquiera razonó, si fue capaz de percibir la presencia de su hermanito, provocando que intentara hacer un esfuerzo por incorporarse, al menos para quedar sentado en la cama, con su espalda sobre la cabecera. 

-Hey, ya llegaste Sasquash –saludó al menor, forzando una sonrisa que más bien se vio dolida. Sam lo veía con una mirada extremadamente extraña que no recordaba haberle visto jamás, ni para él, ni para nadie. Era intensa, directa y seria, casi como una mirada adulta, muy diferente a sus dulces ojos de niño que Dean tanto quería. 

-No comiste –Exclamó el chico también con una seriedad inusual. 

-No tengo hambre- contestó el mayor intentando no pensar demasiado en la actitud de su hermano, quizás solo se debía a algo que le ocurrió en la escuela y sobre todo no centrándose en la extraña mescla de sensaciones que esa mirada y actitud extraña le provocaron a su cuerpo, como un repentino y más fuerte escurrimiento entre sus piernas y un fuerte temblor que intentó bajo todos sus medios mantener a raya. 

-Bueno –Sammy aceptó, soltando su mochila en una silla y dirigiéndose al baño. No es que no siguiera preocupado por la salud de su hermano, pero ahora mismo había algo más urgente que debía tratar. En cuanto lo vio irse, Dean volvió a su posición entre las sabanas, intentando lidiar con esta nueva e intensa ola de necesidad dentro de su calor que cada vez le parecía más difícil e interminable. “Solo dos días más” pensó. Y sabía que el último era mucho más llevadero, cuando por lo regular no quedaban sino secuelas. 

Dentro del lavado Sam rápidamente abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y lo bajó lo suficiente para sacar su pene, totalmente duro y de un rojo furioso, mas llenó y rígido aun en la base. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que Sam había tenido una erección, o algo parecido a ella, de hecho apenas un par al despertarse y de nuevo aquella cuando tomó las revistas secretas de papá, pero sin duda ninguna de esas veces se había visto así, incluso parecía haber crecido unos centímetros, y no era por la erección en sí. Además dolía, ardía de forma bastante cruel. 

No quería tocarlo, había escuchado alguna vez entre los compañeros de la escuela y en la T.V. que eso era precisamente lo que se debía hacer, pero él no quería hacerlo, no sabía cómo, y el solo roce era demasiado intenso, tanto que tenía que admitir que lo asustaba. No podía decirle a Dean tampoco, menos aun cuando al parecer era la cercanía de este lo que de algún modo estaba provocando todo eso. Rápidamente y sin querer pensar más en ello se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha, estando un buen rato en ella y dándose cuenta poco a poco que entre menos cálida estuviera el agua, más lo ayudaba a bajar la inflamación e incluso un poco también a menguar el dolor, terminando por dejarla completamente fría. 

Salió temblando y con los labios amoratados, pero al menos su problema se había resuelto. Se seguía sintiendo incomodo, como algo hubiera quedado inconcluso en su cuerpo, pero ya no ardía ferozmente. 

Cuando volvió al cuarto, casi con miedo intentó contener la respiración lo más posible, e incluso taparse la nariz con la manga de su camiseta limpia cuando no podía hacerlo. Pero era obvio que no podía mantenerse así. 

-Voy a hacer la tarea en una banca que vi afuera, hay mejor luz –informó a su hermano mientras sacaba un par de libretas de su mochila. 

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado, está atento –aceptó el mayor, de alguna forma también aliviado de no tener a su hermanito cerca, aunque no podía decir porque. Solo deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y terminar ya con la tortura. 

Sam regresó ya para la cena, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no percibir el aroma del lugar y dándose otra rápida ducha helada, la cual Dean ni siquiera notó, parecía aun peor que cuando lo dejó. Apenas si dirigieron algunas palabras hasta que el más jovencito se metió en la cama cubriéndose completamente con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y afortunadamente para él, se quedó dormido pronto, agotado de tantas sensaciones en un día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene sexo explicito entre menores de edad.

Capitulo 2 

Apenas unas horas después de haberse dormido Sam volvió a despertar ante un gemido especialmente enérgico de su hermano mayor. Inmediatamente luego de abrir los ojos percibió una vez el aroma, esta vez mucho más fuerte y llamativo haciéndole temblar con fuerza. 

-Dean ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó dejándose llevar por un momento más por la preocupación que por cualquier otra cosa. 

-Sí… duérmete –exclamó el mayor con una voz claramente dolorida, casi al punto de ser llorosa.

-Dean –Sam se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacía la cama contraria, casi como siendo llevado por algo más allá de su propia conciencia. 

-¡No te acerques! –Ordenó rápidamente Dean asustado cuando la luz de lo que estaba pasando llegó hasta él. Ese comportamiento en su hermanito, esas sensaciones que a él le provocaba, no podía ser otra cosa. Cerró los ojos con angustia. “Maldita sea, solo es un niño” Pensó irritado y con una mescla de sentimientos variados, como la culpa. Era un hecho estudiado que muchas veces la estimulación causada por un omega podía ser causante de precocidad en un alfa. Y ahora él le había causado esto a su hermanito. –Está bien Sammy, solo vuelve a la cama… por favor. –Lo mejor hubiera sido sacarlo, lo mejor hubiera sido salir él, pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Y Sam no volvió a su cama, por el contrario se acercó aún más.

-¡Aléjate Sammy!- gritó esta vez mas desesperado, extendiendo el brazo a la par que se retorcía sobre el lecho.

Sin embargo tras la petición su cuerpo omega reaccionó como nunca pensó que lo haría, no ante su hermanito por los dioses, Dean lubricó, abundante, oloroso, hasta dejar pegajosos sus bóxer.   
Alarmado, buscó la mirada de Sammy, implorando porque éste no fuera consciente de lo que le acababa de suceder. Armándose con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor de los Winchester quiso hacer otro intento para que su hermano diera un paso atrás. 

-Sam, llama a papá. Algo no va bien…

En circunstancias normales, Sam hubiera reaccionado de inmediato a esa petición de su hermano mayor, apresurándose a hacer lo que este le decía, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, aun cuando el mismo ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo, pero más aún luego de una nueva ola de ese olor extraño pero absolutamente hipnotizaste,y cuando de la frase de Dean lo único que pudo captar es que este quería ver a papá, a su padre alfa. Un gruñido se escapó directamente de la garganta del chico, uno que sonaba mucho más grueso que su propia voz aun sin madurar del todo. 

No, él no quería llamar a su padre, él no quería a su padre aquí, solo él seria quien se tenía que encargar de todo, aun cuando por dentro seguía inquietantemente asustado, esa extraña fuerza que acababa de surgir en éllo guiaba, y lo llevo a seguir adelante, necesitaba estar más cerca de su hermano, necesitaba tocarlo, protegerlo.

-No Dean, no necesitamos a papá –exclamó mientras subía una de sus rodillas a la cama y acercaba su mano para tocar el rostro de su hermano mayor –Yo te cuidare… yo puedo hacerlo –su voz temblaba, entre nervios y una extraña excitación ansiosa, estaba claro que no sabía lo que hacía o lo que tenía que hacer, pero también tenía claro que debía continuar. 

-Sam…-Dean tragó duro. Sintiendo como sin proponérselo sus fuerzas, sus convicciones comenzaban a menguar también. Su parte consiente aun gritaba, alarmada, horrorizada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero otra más allá, la de un omega en calor temblaba reconociendo la presencia de un alfa, aun cuando fuese uno pequeño e inmaduro. De repente en aquella estrecha habitación hacía demasiado calor, se sentía atrapado entre las cuatro paredes y también un tanto desconcertado.

Fue por ello que ansió que su padre estuviera allí y se hiciera cargo de todo. Porque su padre podría solucionar todo, ¿no? Si cazaba monstruos también podría hacer algo para solucionar esto, podía proteger a Sammy ahora que el mismo sentía que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para hacerlo. 

-¡Sam!- espetó Dean, el roce de la piel del menor le hizo sentir un aletazo sentido de placer. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, manchándose las nalgas con su propio flujo.

La ola de olor que una vez más se intensificó alcanzo nuevamente las fosas nasales del chico más joven causando un estremecimiento que se sintió hasta la punta de los pies, sentía el dolor ardiendo en su entrepierna que solo lo instaba a actuar, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía que.

-Dean – exclamó esta vez con voz más blanda y tierna, aquella que usaba cuando quería algo de su hermano mayor, aunada a una mirada de ojos caídos y suplicantes. Lo abordaban sensaciones confusas, donde por un lado buscaba el consuelo de su hermano ante la intensidad de lo que estaba pasando y no entendía y el miedo por ello, y por otro solo quería ser él quien protegiera al otro y no dejar que nadie más se acercara a ellos dos. -Yo no sé… - habló nuevamente terminando de subirse a la cama, llamado por ese aroma, por esa necesidad, siguiendo puramente sus instintos se colocó a un lado del mayor abrazándose a él.

Podía sentir el calor potente que su hermano mayor irradiaba y este le resultó tremendamente aliviador y muy agradable, su tacto, el roce de su piel, las sensaciones. Sam se aferró al brazo de Dean, confuso, sabía que quería hacer algo más, lo necesitaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo continuar. El olor lo llamaba haciendo que de forma refleja hundiera su cabeza en el cuello del otro, al tiempo que sus caderas se acercaban automáticamente chocando contra su muslo. Una ola de placer demasiado intenso lo recorrió causando que lanzara un fuerte gemido ardoroso y sorprendido en el oído de Dean.

Dean tragó duro. Su cuerpo omega estaba respondiendo a los estímulos. La culpabilidad y la excitación lo ahogaban, el cuerpo de su hermano menor pegado como una lapa, tan cerca y tan caliente que pudiera hacerle entrar en combustión de un momento a otro.

-No...- su raciocinio susurró con un temblor de labios, queriendo negarse. - Oh..!.- su cuerpo reaccionó y buscó el contacto con la pelvis de su hermano con las nalgas húmedas, sin poderlo remediar.- ¡oh!- suspiró, Sam tras él, embistiendo ligeramente contra su muslo.  
Dean se tensó un poco, pero sin hacer nada por escapar de su hermano asustadizo que se había dejado llevar por su naturaleza. Se relamió y giró el cuello para buscar con la mirada a su hermano.

\- Sam... Llama a papá. Hazlo.- volvió a pedirle, con menos seguridad, más parecida a la súplica desesperada de lo que quedaba de su conciencia, con un nuevo frote contra los pantalones de pijama de Sam y toda su piel deseosa oculta tras ella.

Sam ahora se restregaba, primero suavemente, pero cada vez tomando más impulso, al punto de hacerlo firme y constante contra el muslo de su hermano, se sentía bien, increíblemente desesperante, pero muy bien, jadeaba suave escuchando las exclamaciones de su hermano, que le resultaban tan agradables… Cuando escuchó sin embargo como este le pedía una vez más llamar a su padre, se tensó un poco, su mano irreflexivamente se coló hasta el estómago de Dean tomando la camiseta del mismo y aferrándola con impulso un tanto agresivo.

-No –exclamó con una voz muy poco propia del siempre racional Sam –No quiero que él venga Dean, yo te cuidare –Habló entre suaves jadeos, mientras sus caderas continuaban la refriega cada vez más dura y necesitada sobre las caderas de su hermano y las manos se aferraban a este con ímpetu. 

Sam comenzaba a verse más ansioso y desesperado, moviéndose descoordinadamente, intentando buscar más de aquello, ir mas allá, donde su cuerpo le decía que tenía que ir, intento meter una de sus piernas bajo la cadera de Dean, logrando que este levantara un poco para lograrlo, dejando con esto que el olor del calor se hiciera más agudo y causando más desenfreno en el más joven que intentaba encontrar la manera de acoplar su cuerpo al de su hermano correctamente –Por favor Dean –pidió sin saber que, el solo quería que su hermano mayor le guiara como siempre había hecho, que le ayudara a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para poder ayudarlo y cuidarlo, para poder salir de esta desesperación y que ambos se sintieran bien. 

Pero Dean no estaba para guiar, no de una forma consiente al menos, sin embargo a este punto, tampoco estaba para rechazar nada de lo que pasaba, los roces tan necesitados para él, el olor alfa envolviendo su cuerpo de omega en celo, habían obnubilado su mente, haciendo que cada vez las voces que gritaban “esto está mal”, “debes detenerlo” se hicieran más bajas hasta el punto de prácticamente desaparecer en el pulso de su sangre bombeando necesitada, exigiendo entregarse al alfa que lo sostenía. De su intimidad escapaba una cantidad de flujo que había traspasado la tela del bóxer.

Finalmente su instinto ganó, sobreponiéndose a cualquier otra cosa y alzó la cadera más, arqueándose todo lo posible, exponiendo las nalgas al menor, presentándose como un omega a su alfa para ser tomado y reclamado. 

Los instintos alfa del más joven también funcionaron de inmediato al ver la presentación del omega, rápidamente Sam se colocó tras este, usando sus manos para despojar de aquella muy húmeda y olorosa tela del bóxer de su hermano, y quedarse sin aliento. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que veía a Dean desnudo ni mucho menos, incluso hasta hacía pocos años se habían duchado juntos en algunas ocasiones que había habido necesidad por la poca disponibilidad de recursos, también viviendo juntos en cuartos pequeños o en el coche no era nada poco común que tuvieran que cambiarse frente al otro, pero Sam estaba completamente seguro que nunca se había sentido así. 

Esta vez el culo de su hermano lucía completamente diferente para él, jugoso e incitante, en una posición de sumisión y entrega, exudando a borbotones ese aroma que hacía que su polla brincara, aún más dura si era posible, de lo que había estado desde que salió de su propia cama hacía un rato. 

Ágilmente sin siquiera pensar, Sam se montó encima del cuerpo de Dean, restregándose nuevamente aun con aquel pantalón de chándal puesto, pero bajándolo con movimientos torpes y desesperados sin dejar la refriega. La sensación piel con piel cuando su pene fue liberado fue alucinante, Sam gritó ante la intensidad y se movió con más arrebato, presionando al omega por la cintura mientras sus movimientos se hacían menos de refriega y más de embiste, buscando con desesperación, moviendo sus caderas con ímpetu adolescente, pero con la impericia para no llegar a atinar y apenas rozando entre las nalgas del otro. 

Dean se cedió por completo a los deseos del joven alfa que le daría el alivio que necesitaba tan desesperadamente, ya sin pensar, ya sin ningún signo de razonamiento, manteniéndose muy quieto y gimoteando impaciente ante las frenéticas acometidas.

-¡Dean! –Lloriqueó de repente el más joven cerca del oído del otro al sentir como todas las sensaciones se hacían demasiado fuertes y careciendo del control total sobre ellas, suspiró un par de veces duramente, embistiendo con potencia y desincronización entre los muslos de su hermano, para luego volver a gritar entre asustado y muy vehemente al tiempo que gruesos chorros salieron de su cuerpo cubriendo el ya húmedo culo del omega, un fuerte temblor le recorrió completo y tras otro embiste completamente involuntario, descargar otro borbotón menos intenso. 

Dean casi se corre cuando aquella polla impactó repetidas veces contra sus nalgas. Y de repente, Sam se había venido, pero él seguía acalorado, adolorido y muy necesitado, con su culo salpicado de semen alfa y una gran cantidad de flujo abundante saliendo de su agujero aun sin tocar.

El reflejo omega de apareamiento seguía gobernando sus embotados sentidos, por lo que solo se incorporó para gatear una vez más hasta el alfa y volver a presentarse, justo frente a este 

-Sam...- habló entre suspiros muy bajos y necesitados, los ojos brillantes con las pupilas dilatadas y su pobre labio inferior maltratado con la constante presión de los incisivos.- Sammy…- acabó por caer sobre los muslos de su hermano, buscando de nuevo estímulos con la piel del otro, para luego subir arqueando la espalda y exponiendo el trasero al aire, a una altura perfecta en la que Sam podía contar cada peca manchada de fluidos. Volvió a lubricar y gimió agudo, aferrándose con las uñas a la arrugada sábana y exponiéndose abierto, llamando a ser tomado.

Sam con su mente aún demasiado confundida luego de lo que acababa de pasar, no alcanzó a recuperar la cordura al sentir a su hermano yendo hacia él esta vez, buscándolo y entregándose, sus instintos no habían siquiera comenzando a adormilarse cuando despertaron de nuevo, alertas y muy interesados trayéndole otra ola de ardor a su cuerpo al ver esas pecas y ese culo brillante frente a él, tentándolo nuevamente, incitación que fue imposible de rechazar cuando en un movimiento provocador Dean expuso entre sus nalgas aquel agujero hinchado y lubricado, listo para un alfa. 

Por un momento el chico más joven no supo que hacer, si enterrar su cara justo ahí y comer de ese líquido que despedía, brilloso y con un olor que lo invitaba vehementemente a saborear, o simplemente volver a subirse sobre el cuerpo de su hermano como sus instintos le indicaban, se lamió los labios indeciso, su pene volvía a tomar firmeza, con la rapidez que solo un alfa adolescente joven podía lograr ante un omega en celo, y también ardía ansioso, no del todo satisfecho a pesar de haberse venido, al no poder florecer ningún nudo. 

Una vez más Sam se dejó llevar por sus instintos, volviendo a montar a su hermano, esta vez atrayéndolo hacia si para ponerlo en cuatro y cubrirlo con su cuerpo completo, más pequeño y delgado, y comenzó a embestir duramente con sus caderas, mientras bufaba con el esfuerzo. 

-Por favor... por favor...- gemía el mayor, su esfínter abriéndose y cerrándose, coletazos de placer poniéndole más nervioso si cabe. Prosiguió exponiendo su entrada, esta vez moviendo sus caderas, buscando el contacto con aquel que embestía contra él, pero no era suficiente. Hasta que dio con la dureza otra vez, y al joven de 17 años se le secó la garganta. Gritó al sentirla tan cerca, rozando su dilatado y sensible esfínter. Sentirse "vacío" y caliente era toda una tortura.

Desesperado Sam sintió como aquel agujero acariciaba la punta de su polla, dándole pellizcos suaves y deliciosos, intensos, que le indicaban que aquel era el camino correcto sin lugar a dudas. intento rápidamente asirse al lugar y presionar en él, pero en la misma ansiedad solo se resbalo por entre las nalgas. 

El jovencito gruño frustrado y ansioso mientras su hermano, su omega, le seguía rogando por algo. Sam se colocó completamente sobre Dean, recostándose sobre su espalda y levantando sus rodillas para buscar una mejor manera de llegar, en la misma inquietud e impotencia mordió la parte baja del cuello del omega y mantuvo sus dientes, mientras sus caderas volvían a envestir furiosamente, hasta volver a sentir en su glande que algo lo atrapaba, sin pensarlo más esta vez se hundió en el lugar, húmedo caliente y resbaladizo y fue lo más increíblemente perfecto que nunca había sentido. Soltó el cuello de Dean para exclamar un agudo gemido de puro placer, e inmediatamente dar otro empujón hundiéndose aún más en aquel sitio perfecto. Rápidamente y sin cuidado comenzó a embestir con energía ahí, dejándose llevar por su propio cuerpo alfa joven e intentando mantenerse cuerdo ante tantas sensaciones.

-¡Ahhh!- Dean gritó entre el intenso repentino dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez y las poco cuidadosas acometidas, así como el alivio de sentir finalmente a su alfa dentro de su muy necesitado agujero omega. No obstante, pronto el dolor inicial, era eclipsado por el placer intenso en el que su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse, una vorágine de sensaciones deliciosamente calientes que le instaban a levantar más la cadera, exponiéndose a su alfa.

Aquella cópula caliente hizo desaparecer del todo a Dean, para que la presencia del omega emergiera en todo su esplendor: recto lubricado e inflamado por donde entraba y salía la polla enrojecida de su hermanito y amante, pezones encendidos y sensibles que al rozarse contra el colchón de sábanas revueltas le hacían delirar un poco más, labios sonrojados que gemían incoherencias sin sentido 

-¡Más!- gritó finalmente el omega, una demanda apasionada y el deseo de que aquella dureza no saliera jamás de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo el joven alfa ya no escuchó, ni la queja ni la demanda, con los sentidos embotados y totalmente absorto en la forma como ardía su propio cuerpo solo seguía embistiendo de manera casi desesperada, gimiendo y gruñendo su placer por igual, tal como le había pasado a Dean, la racionalidad característica del adolescente que lo hacían Sam Winchester había desaparecido, y ahora solo eran sus instintos básicos y primarios de alfa los que gobernaban, instándolo a poseer, a reclamar ese dulce omega como suyo, marcándolo de todas las maneras posibles. 

Sam mordió esta vez en el hombro de su hermano, mientras lo sostenía con toda la fuerza que encontró en esos brazos flacos, aferrándolo posesivamente, sus arremetes continuaban fieros y descoordinados dentro del cuerpo del omega, sin embargo cada vez más profundos y difíciles. El muchacho no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco se detenía a pensarlo, el solo entendía que debía pujar dentro, muy dentro y eso exactamente es lo que hacía. 

La boca de Dean impactaba contra la almohada, la saliva escapando por su carrillo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, sumergido en la burbuja del sexo, excitado, a la vez que sentía saciarse con cada acometida certera.

Los mordiscos de Sammy lo hicieron gritar por un instante, su voz ahogada contra la almohada, las lágrimas rodando por las sonrosadas mejillas pecosas. No supo en qué momento el climax comenzó a darse paso, pequeñas ráfagas de placer situándose en un punto de su recto formando un recorrido que acababa en el glande. Convulsionó con desesperación, moviendo un poco la cadera, todo duro y dispuesto, ansioso de vaciarse y ser llenado a la vez.

Sam lo sostuvo aún más vigorosamente al sentir que el omega comenzaba a agitarse y gimió fuerte directo al oído de su hermano cuando algo dentro lo atrapó, comprimiendo su polla y estrujándola, bufó con la sensación entre exquisita y también dolorosa, alcanzando entonces a sentir como si algo dentro de la piel de su pene se rompiese incrementando el malestar, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarse… y de repente, todo negro, un estremecimiento parecido a un choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo entero cargándolo del placer más angustiantemente delicioso, un grito y una descarga, dura y potente, colmada del más perfecto alivio. Suspiró al momento de sentir como con un arremete totalmente involuntario un chorro más salía de su cuerpo depositándose muy dentro de su hermano, y después otro, hasta finalmente luego de un par más sin fuerza, dejarse caer sobre Dean. 

Para Deán el coletazo de su propio orgasmo fue anterior al de Sammy. Sin haber recibido estímulo en su pene, más allá de algún roce del glande contra la sábana, su cuerpo febril estaba predispuesto a alcanzar el necesitado climax, y así lo hizo. Saciado su instinto omega, Dean se corrió entre convulsiones varias, hasta manchar y salpicar la maltratada cama con aquel liquido sin color característico de los omegas. 

Pocos segundos más tarde, su climax fue acompañado por aquel gemido de su alfa, que posteriormente se vino en su interior, provocando en Dean una deliciosa sensación de bienestar y plenitud. Pudo descansar en paz. El cuerpo de Sammy cayendo sobre él y el joven omega aún sin pararse a recuperar su sentido común. No todavía, no cuando su cuerpo de omega ronroneaba gustoso.

Y así estuvieron un rato, perdidos en la plétora del momento, saciados y exhaustos, mas unidos de lo que nunca se habían sentido, con otra clase de unión tan nueva, pero que de alguna forma se sentía tan perfecta, como las piezas encajando donde deben exactamente ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sam se dejó absorber por la respiración y el latido del corazón de su hermano mayor, que lentamente se iba haciendo más tranquilo, relajando también el suyo propio, aun no alcanzaba a pensar y captar lo que acababa de pasar, el solo se sentía bien, como pocas veces se había sentido en su corta vida. Mas luego de unos minutos, un movimiento apenas perceptible bajo él le hizo captar que estaba aplastando a Dean, de manera que perezosamente intentó levantarse y hacerse a un lado, fracasando estrepitosamente. 

-Dean –llamó a su hermano mayor claramente asustado mientras sus ojos se abrían volteando abajo donde una vez más intento separarse para darse cuenta que no le era posible -¡Dean no puedo!... 

La burbuja de la relajación y alivio de ser anudado estando el calor fue de repente rota al escuchar la voz y sentir los movimientos de su hermano sobre él, viniendo con esto toda una ola de pánico y nauseas al ser consiente lentamente de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que aun estaba pasando. 

-¡No te muevas mas Sam! –rápidamente ordenó a su hermano, con la suficiente energía para que este obedeciera al instante, quedándose quieto y confuso sobre él. 

Dean cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, en una mescla de pánico y rabia, pero no contra su hermanito, sino contra él mismo – Sammy, solo no te muevas por favor, o podemos lastimarnos –exclamó esta vez de una forma mucho más tranquila y conciliadora. 

-Pero Dean que… 

\- Mira, solo, vamos a voltearnos lentamente está bien amigo… lento. –interrumpió el mayor desde abajo del más joven, ni remotamente sorprendido de que su hermanito comenzara a cuestionar, pero tampoco mínimamente dispuesto a dar respuestas, no en ese momento, donde lo único que quería era llorar de impotencia por haber permitido que esto pasara. 

Sam sin embargo siguió las instrucciones y llevando cuidado pronto estuvieron en una posición mas cómoda, Sam detrás de su hermano mayor, sin abrazarse, pero aun firmemente unidos por las caderas. 

-Dean –finalmente el más pequeño no pudo seguir callado luego de apenas un rato de incomodo silencio - ¿Vamos a estar así por siempre?

-No Sammy, claro que no - Dean buffó exasperado –solo será un maldito momento de acuerdo… ¿podemos, podemos simplemente no hablar hasta que cada uno pueda estar en su cama? -rogó el mayor, sintiéndose demasiado incomodo de mantener una charla con Sam teniendo el nudo del mismo dentro de su culo. 

-Está bien –contestó finalmente el más joven luego de unos largos segundos. 

Dean entonces solo se mordió un puño, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, sintiéndose tan absolutamente despreciable como nunca se había sentido, por provocar esta situación, por permitir que pasara, por haberlo disfrutado como lo hizo, y por incluso ahora estar haciéndolo. 

Porque si, era algo que ni siquiera podía negar, se sentía bien, dentro de todo el dolor y horror psicológico de su mente por estar anudado con su pequeño hermano alfa, su cuerpo estaba vibrando en plenitud, sin calambres, sin necesidad, del todo satisfecho y colmado, perfecto.

Sam por su parte estaba absolutamente desconcertado, él sabía un poco sobre todo ese asunto alfa y omega, lo había leído por ahí y había escuchado a gente hablar de ello, incluso era consciente de que su padre era un alfa, pero lo cierto es que nunca había llegado tan lejos como para enterarse de todo eso del proceso de apareamiento, incluso aunque alguna vez había escuchado algo del celo omega, ni siquiera conocía a que exactamente se refería. 

Por eso ahora, a falta de la tan ansiada explicación su mente solo intentaba ligar lo que estaba pasando y comprenderlo. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco estaba poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en ello, no porque no tuviera interés, ciertamente lo tenía, sin embargo en estos momentos no era su prioridad. 

No cuando se sentía tan, pero tan bien. Su joven cuerpo alfa estaba casi volando de delectación y gozo, todo era tan jodidamente perfecto, como si estuviera justo donde siempre debió estar. El placer sentido al estar dentro de su hermano, al venirse dentro de este había sido lo más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida y la relajación que sentía ahora lo tenían en una bruma tal, como si estuviera dentro de la plétora de la más pura droga. Si, lo asustaba un poco, el no era tonto y entendía que eso que había hecho con su hermano era sexo, y sabía que la gente no tiene sexo con sus hermanos, al menos eso era lo que siempre había escuchado. Pero vamos, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?, sobre todo cuando se sentía tan bien. 

Tanto, que aunque había sido el mismo quien preguntó a Dean en un tono impresionado si iban a mantenerse pegados por siempre, lo cierto es que la idea comenzaba a parecerle bastante atrayente después de todo, mantenerse en esa bruma por mucho, mucho tiempo, tener a su hermano tan unido a él, de una forma que este fuese solo suyo para siempre, ni siquiera de su padre, sino solo suyo. Con esos pensamientos en mente aunado a toda la relajación Sam lentamente fue quedándose dormido en el más agradable de los sueños. 

Dean no tuvo tanta suerte, aun cuando su cuerpo se sintiera igual de bien, no podía dejar de dar y dar vueltas, revolcándose en su culpa y miedos. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su padre? No, no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle nada, no si quería seguir con vida. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Sam? Tampoco quería, pero era consciente de que no se podía librar tan fácilmente de ello, no con un curioso y tan demandante como podía ser su hermano menor. 

Finalmente, luego de más de media hora de pasar por toda clase de preguntas y escenarios catastróficos por respuestas, Dean pudo sentir como la presión en su culo menguaba, haciendo que se atreviese a con movimientos lentos para no despertar al otro, separarse de su hermano pequeño. Rápidamente sin siquiera voltear atrás, el mayor corrió al baño metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua a máxima potencia. 

Horas después con el sol apenas despegando en el horizonte, Sam despertó al ser sacudido por su hermano que lo llamaba con urgencia. 

Lo primero que el más joven Winchester sintió al comenzar abrir los ojos fue aquel perfume que tanto lo había perturbado un día antes, más tenue pero igual de dulce y atrayente, tanto que por sí solo provocó un leve tirón en su un poco adolorido pene, causando que lanzara un gemido. 

Dean frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo, incrementando su urgencia. 

-Sammy escúchame – le habló a un joven hermano que ya lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y una sombra de ¿deseo?, que hizo que Dean se encajara las uñas en manos impaciente por los acontecimientos. 

El mayor no había podido dormir nada, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba más tranquilo de lo había estado en dos días, eso hasta que sintió como el calor comenzaba a atacar nuevamente, dado que sus días no habían acabado, provocándole un nuevo estallido de sudoración y excitación. Fue en el momento donde sintió un hilo de humedad salir de su agujero cuando se puso de pie alarmado tomando una decisión. No podía quedarse, no podía arriesgarse a que pasase nuevamente lo que había pasado esa noche, tenía que evitarlo, tenía que proteger a su hermano esta vez, así fuera de sí mismo. 

-Me voy a ir –alertó Dean. 

-¡Que! –El menor de los hermanos rápidamente se puso de pie alarmado -¿Por qué?, ¿A dónde?... no Dean, no puedes irte. –Habló seguro, porque él sabía que no podía dejar a su hermano, a su hermano omega salir de ese cuarto, lejos de él. 

-No voy a estar muy lejos, sin embargo necesito cuides de ti ¿de acuerdo? –Aclaró Dean al quien no le gustaba nada la perspectiva de dejar a su hermano pequeño solo, pero que sin embargo no veía otra salida posible. –Tienes que quedarte en la habitación, todo el día después de la escuela, y tienes que poner las líneas de sal ¿Entiendes?

-¡No, no quiero que te vayas! 

Dean suspiró apesumbrado, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pronto su olor sería tan llamativo que le sería imposible dar un paso fuera sin conseguir atraer a algún alfa en su camino. 

-Sam, no puedo quedarme, no debemos estar juntos mas, no mientras yo tenga… esto. No puedo explicarte ahora – trató de razonar mostrando una mirada suplicante. 

Pero el menor de nuevo negó obcecado y tajante –No, no lo entiendes, debes quedarte aquí conmigo, yo tengo que cuidarte -era obvio para Dean que la negativa de su hermano, no se trataba de simple capricho, pero esa repentina y nueva posesividad en Sam, solo lo angustio más. 

-Escucha, yo soy el hermano mayor y sé lo que es mejor, aclaró el otro, solo, solo haz lo que te digo. – Tras decir eso tomó una bolsa del suelo y se dirigió a la salida – Estaré de vuelta mañana, cualquier cosa llama al Pastor Jim. 

Cuando Dean finalmente salió del lugar, Sam solo pateó la cama, molesto e impotente de no poder detenerlo. No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba nada. Como hermano mayor, Dean siempre había sido quien tomaba las decisiones entre ellos dos, pero ahora, por primera vez, odio eso, odio ser el hermanito menor y no poder ser quien protegiera a su hermano, odio no poder estar a su lado en ese momento, dejarlo que se marchara con ese olor atrayente.

Sin embargo, tal como lo había prometido, al otro día por la tarde su hermano estaba de vuelta, luciendo mucho más fresco y calmado. 

-Hey Sasquash, ¿Me extrañaste? – Saludó Dean intentado parecer el de siempre, aunque había algo en su semblante, además del cansancio que era claramente diferente para el pequeño de la familia. 

-¡Dean! – no pudo evitar ponerse de pie emocionado Sam y dirigirse rápidamente a su hermano. -¿Cómo… como estas? –preguntó aliviado de tenerlo a su lado. 

-Perfecto –exclamó el otro intentando sonreír, aunque, Sammy notó sin siquiera voltear a verlo a los ojos. 

Sam sin embargo ignoró esta actitud, mas intrigado por algo que podía sentir ahora en su hermano, lo que hizo que sin más diera un olfateo directo al omega, tan evidente que hizo sentir incomodo al mayor de los Winchester.

-¡Hey! –Reclamó Dean asiéndose a un lado indignado - generalmente prefiero ser avisado antes de tener la nariz de alguien encima, así al menos se que debo ponerme algo de desodorante.

-Ya no hueles… quiero decir, aun hay un poco, pero ya no es como antes – Por un momento, Dean pudo casi decir que había cierta desilusión en las palabras de su hermano pequeño. 

El mayor suspiró pasando una mano por su cara, él sabía que no podía simplemente olvidar todo y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió, aunque era lo que deseaba mas en el mundo, había un asunto pendiente que tenía que dejar claro con su pequeño hermano y no podía posponerlo más. No sabía siquiera de cuánto tiempo contaban antes de que su padre apareciera nuevamente, y esto debía ser arreglado antes de que ello ocurriera. 

-Escucha Sammy, tenemos… tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ¿De acuerdo? 

Sam asintió, y Dean creyó incluso notar cierto deje de emoción en él al hacerlo e incluso una tenue sonrisa. El mayor hizo una mueca y le dio un golpe por detrás en la cabeza greñuda del más joven. 

-¡Oye! –Sam se quejó.

-Siéntate - le pidió a su hermano, Sam lo hizo en una cama y Dean justo frente a él. – Mira, exclamó luego de un momento de indecisión viendo ahora si directo a su pequeño hermano. –Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, de hecho estuvo muy, muy mal. 

El semblante tranquilo del más joven cambio, frunciendo repentinamente el ceño. 

-¿Porque? – de repente preguntó, con tanta tranquilidad como si estuvieran hablando de un asunto del clima. 

Fue ahora el turno del mayor para mostrar una mirada contrariada. 

-Sam, tu sabes porque, sabes que fue lo que hicimos, ya hemos hablado de esas cosas. –Aunque no lo habían hecho tan a fondo como deberían, Dean tuvo que anotar mentalmente. 

-Tuvimos sexo.

La mirada de Dean era ahora más de asombró e incredulidad que otra cosa, sobre todo ante la naturalidad del más pequeño.

-¡Maldición, si! –Exclamó crispado –Si… nosotros… nosotros hicimos eso. –Aceptó con una voz más baja y claramente avergonzada –Mira Sammy, no fue tu culpa ¿De acuerdo?, no te puedo explicar ahora, pero debes saber que tú no tienes ninguna culpa, fui yo el que… -negó con la cabeza incapaz de ahondar más en el tema –lo importante es que estuvo mal y nunca, nunca más debe volver a pasar. 

Fue el turno de Sam ahora para abrir los ojos alarmado. 

-Pero Dean, yo no creo que estuvo mal, digo, se sintió muy bien –aceptó el más joven rápidamente causando por primera vez en su vida sacar un color rojo en las mejillas de su hermano –además te ayudo a sentirte mejor y dejar de sentir dolor. 

-No –negó Dean nuevamente, tanto con la boca como con la cabeza –Por dios Sam, que está mal, somos hermanos, los hermanos no deben hacer eso, es como, totalmente incorrecto, lo más incorrecto que puedes hacer con un hermano.

Y Sam trató de entenderlo, en verdad lo intentó, pero simplemente no podía, no cuando solo se le decía que estaba mal pero nadie le daba la razón de un porque, no cuando se había sentido tan bien y en lo único que pudo pensar después de que había pasado, luego de estar en su cuarto abandonado por su hermano que huyo de él, era en volver a estar cerca de este, volver a tocarlo, volver a sentirse tan cerca de él como se había sentido cuando lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, pujando profundo dentro de él, o estando pegado a él y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón casi al ritmo de los suyos propios, como si fueran uno solo. 

Sam amaba a Dean, siempre lo había hecho, y sabia que Dean lo amaba a él, ellos siempre habían estado ahí, uno para el otro, los dos contra el mundo y aquello, solo lo había hecho sentir más unido a su hermano, mucho más, y no podía negar, había amado sentir eso. ¿Cómo entender entonces que alguien le dijera que estaba mal?, aun cuando fuera el propio Dean. 

Sin embargo Dean no se paró a escuchar su respuesta y continuó dejando ese punto como claro. 

-Entonces… solo vamos a olvidarnos de esto ¿de acuerdo?, fue un accidente, y no vamos a hablar más de ello, y sobre todo, y esto es importante… nadie, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo nunca. 

Sam volvió a fruncir el ceño, seguía sin estar muy convencido, pero su hermano estaba diciendo todo de una forma tan segura, y con tanta gravedad.

-¿Ni papá? –preguntó finalmente, simplemente porque de alguna manera, una parte de él sentía un muy extraño deseo de que su padre, o más bien, el otro alfa, supiera que él era el único que cuidaba de su hermano. 

-Especialmente no papá –se apresuró a aclarar Dean rápidamente de forma alarmada – El se volvería loco ¿entiendes?

Sam estaba indeciso, para nada convencido de todo esto, sin embargo, al ver a su hermano, al ver el miedo, la tristeza y preocupación en la mirada y los gestos del mismo, finalmente no pudo más que asentir y aceptar los términos que su hermano pedía con resignación. 

-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie. –afirmó finalmente sin mucha emoción. 

La mirada de alivio que Dean mostró ante esto fue al menos una recompensa. 

-¡Gracias Sammy!, eres el mejor –exclamó el mayor enredando sus dedos en la cabellera greñuda de su hermano, que como siempre se quejó, dando lugar a una rápida pelea de manotazos e insultos cálidos. 

Era raro como a pesar de claramente sentir que había algo, algo diferente entre ellos, algo de lo que se acababan de comprometer a nunca más hablar, podían todavía mantener ese roce, ese cariño, sin que se sintiera en lo mas mínimo incomodo o dañado. Dean agradeció infinitamente por ello.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde el “incidente” de Sam con su hermano y la rutina de ambos chicos no había cambiado demasiado. Ahora mismo, ellos junto con su padre estaban en carretera, dirigiéndose a uno de esos tantos pueblos del mapa donde este último se había enterado de cosas extrañas ocurriendo. 

Como solía pasar, no estaba planeado que Sam participara activamente en la cacería, aunque muy probablemente su padre o su hermano si le pedirían que hiciera alguna investigación en la biblioteca local en algún punto, Dean por otro lado, aunque ya solía acompañar a su padre casi todas las veces, tenía un rato que no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, por lo que era probable que también se quedase en esta ocasión en el cuarto de hotel, sino se ponía muy terco como en la última ocasión donde se fue con su padre, a pesar de que este tuvo que ir a dejarlo molesto rato después de que el más joven no rindiera lo esperado debido a su malestar. 

La enfermedad sin embargo Sam había notado, no era como aquel que había afectado a su hermano antes, sumiéndolo en la cama sudoroso y dolido. No, esta vez su hermano no despedía aquel olor provocador ni gemía en calambres y necesidad, y además, ahora Sam sabía aun era muy pronto para que él estuviera de nuevo en calor omega. 

Si, Sam lo sabía porque había leído al respecto, todo lo que había podido sobre ello. Aun cuando cabalmente había cumplido con el trato que Dean y él habían hecho sobre no volver a tocar el tema, el más pequeño de los Winchester no se había resignado sin entender, por el contrario, sus idas a la biblioteca local de cada pueblo eran ahora mucho más largas y en cada una de ellas se había empapado sobre toda la información que había encontrado sobre la biología omega, sobre omegas y alfas e incluso sobre apareamientos de este tipo. 

Ahora entendía claramente que él era un alfa, que su nudo había despertado más temprano de lo que comúnmente lo hace, aunque fuera solo por uno o dos años, y que probablemente el calor omega de su hermano había contribuido con ello. Entendía porque esa noche actuó como lo hizo, que era ese atrayente aroma de llamado omega y lo que provocó en él. Comprendía porque Dean le había dicho que no era su culpa, aunque también era consciente de que su hermano había evitado añadir que tampoco era la suya, y conociéndolo Sam sabía que seguramente era porque el este seguramente sentía esa responsabilidad. Al final Sam había investigado tanto, que era posible que ahora el entendiera más incluso que su hermano mayor, e incluso ahora podía decir también que en ningún lado de los que leyó encontró nada que dijera que dichos apareamientos estuvieran prohibidos entre familiares. 

Claro que eso era más que nada porque ninguna lectura solía mencionarlo, a excepción de aquel artículo que Sam encontró en una revista y que lo había absorto y apasionado tanto, que lo llevó a hacer algo que nunca había hecho y por lo que aun se sentía un poco culpable, arrancar el par de paginas donde estaba cuando nadie lo vio y guardárselas rápidamente en la bolsa de su chaqueta. 

Ese artículo hablaba de una pareja alfa y omega, que se habían unido en un apareamiento cuando eran jóvenes, para enterarse tiempo después de que eran en realidad medios hermanos. Contaba como llevados por las restricciones que esto acarreaba habían decidido separarse ante tal hecho, pero sin embargo, su lazo y unión como pareja había sido tan fuerte que ganó a cualquier otra cosa, convenciéndolos de que simplemente ellos eran compañeros destinados, hasta que terminaron una vez más juntos, incluso teniendo un par de crías que nacieron sin ningún problema. 

El escrito era corto, pero aun así llenó a Sam de tal emoción, como nada de lo que había leído antes sobre el tema y lo llevó a comenzar a leer ahora sobre ese tema de los Alfas y Omegas destinados o compañeros, una teoría muy antigua y totalmente carente de demostración científica que para algunos caía casi en leyendas de abuelitos, pero que para otros era totalmente cierta. 

Sin embargo, lo que más había interesado al joven Sam Winchester sobre ella, es como hablaba que según esta teoría, la relación de compañeros destinados entre un alfa y un omega, estaba por encima de todo y de todos, así de cómo de cualquier otro tipo de relación. “Como la de hermanos”… había añadido Sam en su mente, aunque el escrito de hecho no lo mencionaba. 

-Hey enano, ya llegamos… ¿Qué estas esperando?, ¿que tu papi te baje cargando? -Lo sacó Dean de sus cavilaciones asomándose por la ventaba del asiento trasero para llamar su atención. 

-Cállate –respondió el más joven indignado, a lo que el mayor solo sonrió. Parecía estar intentando mantener su buen humor, aunque se veía claramente más pálido y ojeroso. 

Finalmente dentro de la habitación de hotel, Dean esta vez no argumentó cuando su padre decidió que se iría solo, e incluso se apresuro a ganar el control de la televisión cuando John salió del lugar, dejándose caer en una de las camas. 

-Ni creas que vamos a ver tus caricaturas de Disney – molestó Dean al más joven. 

-Ah sí, ¿entonces vas a poner una de tus muy maduras e interesantes novelas románticas? -contestó el otro, a lo que el otro solo respondió lanzando un ataque con uno de los cojines del lugar, que Sam esquivo sin problema. 

A simple vista la relación entre ellos parecía no haber cambiado nada, y sin duda el hermano mayor parecía más que empeñado en que fuese así, sin embargo Sam sabía que no lo era, las cosas no eran iguales. 

Y era el propio Dean el que dejaba notar estos cambios, cuando a diferencia de otros tiempos ahora era mucho más reservado para algunas cosas, como el mostrar su cuerpo enfrente de tu pequeño hermanito, haciendo cosas que nunca antes había hecho como llevarse su atuendo al baño y cambiarse dentro antes de salir. Incluso lo era con el cuerpo de Sam, a quien parecía evitar mirar cuando este se mostraba frente a él mientras se mudaba de ropa. 

Sin embargo los cambios más notables Sam los había sentido en sus propias carnes, al ser consciente de repente de sentimientos y sensaciones que antes no estaban, o en las que no había reparado. Por ejemplo, su intensa molestia cuando veía a su hermano andar por ahí de coqueto con una chica, cosa que si bien, antes no le había agradado, sobre todo cuando el mayor lo dejaba en ese horroroso sitio para niños, con esos payasos espeluznantes al ir tras una conquista, ahora simplemente le causaba tal amargura e irritación, que solo quería gritar. 

También se había descubierto en ocasiones reparando mucho más en el cuerpo de su hermano, notando mas vívidamente la forma de sus caderas, o mirando fijamente esos labios tan rojos y carnosos, o la manera como las pestañas largas aleteaban en sus mejillas pecosas, cosas que antes había ignorado, ahora de repente le resultaban tan interesantes, que muchas veces tenía que conscientemente evitar perderse demasiado para no hacer sentir al otro incomodo. 

Y ni hablar de aquello que quizás más le estaba comenzando a afectar, esa maldita entrega que Dean tenía hacia su padre, como si este fuera su dueño, como si fuese su alfa. 

Si se era sincero, esa sumisión total de Dean por John siempre le resulto un poco molesta, pero desde que el mismo también amaba a su padre mucho, pues simplemente lo dejaba pasar elevando los ojos. Pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo, y la cosa le estaba resultando cada vez más irritante. No es que no amara a su papá mas, lo hacía, pero no soportaba que este se creyese propietario de su hermano y que Dean pareciese aceptar eso con tanta facilidad. ¡John no era el alfa de Dean! 

-Dean –preguntó de repente a su hermano que veía interesado un capitulo de una serie a la que él no estaba poniendo atención, cada uno desde su cama. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó el otro sin voltear a mirarlo. 

-¿Tú crees… en los compañeros destinados? 

Finalmente la mirada de su hermano mayor se dirigió a él, intrigado más que otra cosa. 

-¿Los que? –Levantó una ceja. 

-Ya sabes, eso que se dice, alfas y omegas que se supone que son pareja desde antes de nacer y solo pueden estar uno con el otro jamás, sin importar que. 

Dean hizo una mueca, no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo el tema.

-¿Y decías que a mí me gustan las cursilerías de novelas románticas? De verdad Sammy, ¿cuándo te perdí? 

-Es en serio Dean –reclamó el más joven. 

-Por supuesto que no existe eso Sasquash, no son más que tonterías. 

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, quiero decir, hay muchas cosas que la gente piensa que no existen, y sin embargo tu y yo sabemos que son reales…

-Sam cállate –alertó de repente el mayor.

-Pero Dean…

-No, de verdad, cállate un segundo –gimió esta vez. 

Y entonces Sam pudo notar algo raro en la voz de su hermano, que comprobó al voltear a verlo y notar que estaba mas pálido que antes, mucho, y además se había incorporado sentado en la cama, encogiéndose sobre su estomago con una mueca de evidente malestar y una mano sobre el mismo. 

Esta vez el más joven se puso se pie de inmediato alarmado, saltando hacia su hermano. 

-Dean ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin saber qué hacer, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo. 

-No lo sé… solo… ¡Arrgg! –gimió encogiéndose aun mas –¡duele!, maldición, duele jodidamente mucho. 

Sam se asustó ahora mucho más, sintiéndose repentinamente tan impotente.

-¿Pero qué paso?, ¿te has lastimado?

-No, yo no sé –habló entre jadeos el mayor, intentando ponerse de pie, lo cual solo le produjo otra ola de intenso dolor que lo hizo gritar esta vez. 

De repente sintió un chorreo de un liquido salir de su entrepierna, y al voltear abajo, al ambos hacerlo pudieron ver como sus pantalones vaqueros se teñían de rojo. 

Sam en estos momentos se veía casi tan pálido como su hermano, no se detuvo a pensar más, su mente solo actuó de la manera como había sido entrenada yendo hacia la persona que los sacaría de esto, la persona que necesitaban ahora mismo.

-Llamare a papá –exclamó el menor aterrado, corriendo hacia el teléfono y pulsando la marcación rápida donde estaba el número del padre de ambos.

Dean no dijo nada, aunque por un momento sintió la repentina necesidad de detenerlo, no porque no creyera que necesitaba a su padre ahora, de hecho lo añoraba, simplemente porque tenía la sospecha de que sabía lo que estaba pasando, la había tenido desde hacía días ya, y no sabía si estaba preparado para que su padre lo supiese también.


	5. Chapter 5

“Aborto espontaneo”

Esas dos palabras aun daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de John Winchester, como si se negaran a entrar para dar el alcance de lo que significaban en toda su plenitud.

El había regresado a toda prisa la habitación de hotel, apenas unas horas después de comenzar la caza, alertado por la voz casi histérica de su hijo menor al teléfono diciéndole que algo le estaba pasando a Dean. Dentro se había encontrado con una escena que haría estremecer a cualquier padre. 

Su hijo mayor encogido sobre sí mismo en dolor, mientras sus pantalones eran cubiertos de sangre. John corrió hacia este, mientras Dean lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, tan aterrados, que John de repente creyó viajar en el tiempo donde su chico era solo un niño pequeño. 

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó de inmediato, intentando con bastante éxito conservar la calma y el autocontrol como siempre lo hacía, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo y se agachaba a su altura –¿Los han atacado?, ¿Estas herido?

-Yo… no… -pero el chico parecía no poder, o no querer hablar, respirando rápido entre suaves jadeos de evidente dolor y manteniendo su mano sobre su vientre bajo.

-¿Dean qué pasa? –preguntó esta vez con más autoridad, buscando enfocar a su vástago –Levántate, necesito ver. 

Dean pareció abrir aun mas sus ojos, alejándose inconscientemente de su padre, mientras que Sam instintivamente se acercó de manera protectora hacia su hermano mayor.

-No papá–esta vez el muchacho habló –no estoy herido… viene… viene de dentro. –aclaró tan bajito que John apenas si pudo entenderlo. 

Pero lo hizo, y aunque en un principio le dejó un poco helado, pronto lo comprendió también, al parecer se trataba de algún problema sobre la “condición” de su hijo, su hijo omega. John frunció el entrecejo contrariado. Bueno carajo, si había algo sobre lo que ese gran cazador alfa no podía hacer nada, era sobre eso. Que para él sería más fácil entender y aliviar una bala, o un zarpazo de un wendigo, que “problemas biológicos omegas”, lo cual lo hacía sentir bastante impotente, cosa que ciertamente no le gustaba nada, sobre todo con sus hijos. 

Finalmente tomó la única decisión posible, y ayudando a Dean, solo lo subió a su coche, junto con el menor que se negó en redondo a quedarse y partieron todos hacia el hospital. 

Debido al aspecto del joven Winchester al llegar, sangrando y claramente en intenso dolor, fue atendido de inmediato, y apenas un rato después el padre fue llamado para explicarle que era lo que pasaba. 

John sintió que el aire le abandonaba los pulmones al escuchar el mensaje.

“No es raro en los omegas a esa edad, sobre todo si se trata de un embarazo durante los primeros calores, a veces el cuerpo todavía no está preparado del todo, mas aun en omegas masculinos” –continuó la doctora que hablaba con él, sin parecer percatarse o no mostrar interés en la forma como John estaba completamente abrumado y a punto del colapso, perdiendo los nervios de una manera que tenía años de no perder. 

La mujer continua explicándole que estaban haciendo algunas pruebas, como una radiografía de útero, para descartar cualquier problema, pero que Dean podría irse esa misma tarde, con una prescripción de medicamentos para prevenir el sangrado, la infección y para el dolor. John solo asintió, para luego irse a dejar caer en aquella silla de espera con Sam a un lado, haciendo preguntas frenéticamente. 

El padre no respondió nada más allá de que su hermano estaba bien y que saldría pronto, dejando al más chico seriamente molesto por no saber más. 

Y desde entonces ahí seguían, John intentando entender, ¡Que rayos había pasado!, y Sammy a un lado mordiéndose los labios y moviendo una de sus piernas, sintiendo una mescla de angustia, expectación y rabia contra su padre por no decirle más. 

 

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue demasiado largo para los tres Winchester dentro del impala, donde ninguno de ellos habló una sola palabra, John, con una seriedad casi mortal y un talante claramente sombrío y peligroso conducía, mientras Dean a su lado parecía querer encogerse tanto en el asiento del copiloto como para desaparecer tragado por el mismo, seguía viéndose pálido y enfermo, pero además de eso la sombra del apesadumbramiento era tal en él, que Sam llegó a pensar que en cualquier momento su hermano mayor se echaría a llorar. 

El más joven Winchester por su parte también iba en silencio desde el asiento trasero, no porque no quisiera hablar, de hecho deseaba con ansias hacerlo ya que tenía demasiadas preguntas que necesitaba que fueran contestadas, sin embargo la tensión en ese auto era tan espesa, que finalmente prefirió no hacer nada para ser el provocador de la explosión que era obvio que estaba latente. Y no, no era por el temor de enfrentarse a su padre, ahora mismo era incluso algo que casi ansiaba, sin embargo Dean parecía tan frágil desde que se reunió nuevamente con ellos que Sam simplemente no deseaba incomodarlo aun más. 

Al llegar finalmente al hotel John simplemente se bajó del auto sin más, haciendo un ruido sordo al aventar la puerta y cerrarla para dirigirse al cuarto sin voltear. 

-¡Papá! –Llamó rápidamente Sam bajándose a su vez. Su padre no podía irse así, Dean necesitaba ayuda, apenas se había podido subir solo al auto hacia un rato, y eso fue gracias a que iba en silla de ruedas. 

-Está bien Sammy, déjalo por favor –solicitó el mayor de los hermanos casi en una súplica, comenzando a salir por su cuenta con evidente esfuerzo. Sam cada vez mucho más intrigado y molesto hizo caso a Dean y simplemente se apresuró a ayudarlo el mismo con un poco de dificultad. 

Dentro John estaba esperando sentado en una vieja silla al lado de la única mesa del lugar. 

-Sam –habló el hombre mayor mientras veía a sus hijos dirigirse a la cama donde Dean fue finalmente sentado – Vete un rato al restaurante de la entrada, pide algo de cenar o lo que sea. 

-¡¿Qué?! No, no me voy a ir –De inmediato replicó el jovencito con firmeza, casi fiereza, en un repentino impulso de dominancia que nunca antes había mostrado. 

-Sam, hazlo ahora –habló de nuevo su padre en un más que claro tono de advertencia, y tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo actual sonó bastante más aterrador. 

Pero extrañamente eso no amedrentó al muchacho para nada esta vez que sin embargo se puso de pie enfrentándose a su progenitor, bastantes centímetros más alto y definidamente mas grande y fuerte. 

-No –repitió con una voz mucho más gruesa, que de no haber estado John con la mente completamente abstraída en el “problema” de su hijo mayor, hubiera sido suficiente para darle la pista de lo que estaba pasando con su Sammy –No me iré, no hay manera alguna de que me saques de aquí ahora.

Por un momento, todo pareció indicar que John había llegado a su tope y que iba a descargar parte de esa rabia contra su hijo menor, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia este, pero entonces Dean habló. 

-Papá –dijo con una voz queda, pero que sin embargo hizo voltear a los otros dos –Es muy tarde para que Sam salga –trató de razonar el mayor de los chicos, todavía intimidado y nervioso con su padre, mas aspirando desesperadamente que su hermano no saliera afectado por esto. Además de que ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de que el chico estuviera solo fuera a estas horas, e incluso sabía que tampoco era algo que regularmente su padre haría, por lo que hizo el intento. 

Pero lo cierto es que no funcionó, al menos no del todo, cuando ciertamente si John dejó a Sam a un lado, pero solo para dirigir esa misma ira a donde realmente pertenecía, viendo a su hijo mayor y terminando de explotar.

-Oh ya veo si –le gritó a Dean que seguía encogido en la cama –¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres, que tu hermano se entere de lo que has hecho?. Bien Dean perfecto, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?, vamos, cuéntale, cuéntale como eres una puta desesperada buscando en la calle por alfas que se lo jodan. 

Dean bajó la mirada al suelo, abatido y avergonzado mientras que Sam abrió los ojos grandemente, confundido y completamente sorprendido, tanto que ni siquiera alcanzo a decir nada mientras su padre continuó. 

-Confié en ti maldita sea –seguía reclamando el alfa mayor a su hijo –Yo no escuche, no quise escuchar a todos esos puercos que hablan de los omegas como perras fáciles pidiendo un nudo al alfa que se le pone enfrente… porque eres mi puto hijo Dean y yo estaba seguro que no eras así, que eres sensato y sabes que lo más importante es la familia. Pero entonces vas, dejas incluso a tu hermano solo para irte a buscar un nudo, en apenas tu maldito segundo calor, ¡el segundo! Y ya no pudiste aguantar tres jodidos días antes de salir corriendo a buscar quien te preñara. 

-¿Qué? –la voz de Sam sonó tan apagada dentro de su completo asombro que John ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharla. Dean por su parte ahora tenía lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro estaba compungido en angustia total, dándose cuenta hacia donde iban las cosas, y orando incluso a un dios en el que no creía porque no se salieran aun mas de control. 

-¿Ahora como voy a hacerlo Dean dime?, como se supone que voy a confiar en ti, en que cuides a tu hermano, en que seas capaz de estar atento durante las cacerías en lugar de estar pensando en nudos, como voy a confiar en que de buenas a primeras no me vas a volver a llegar preñado y esta vez no lo pierdas, o que, ¿vamos a ir por ahí llenos de crías, porque tú no eres capaz de cerrar las piernas y dejar de buscar alfas en cada puto calor? 

Los engranes de Sam trabajaban demasiado rápido, si, era joven, pero para nada estúpido, por el contrario, como bien decía su hermano era incluso demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, por lo que ahora simplemente lo comprendió todo y no pudo sino estallar. 

-¡Ya Basta! 

El gritó potente del chico finalmente logró llamar la atención de John, que volteó hacia este un tanto sorprendido, estaba a punto de reclamarle a su hijo menor que no era de su incumbencia, cuando este caminó directo hacia él, poniéndose entre su hermano y su padre para soltar algo que heló la sangre de John de una manera que no había sentido desde que su esposa murió hacia ya más de una década. 

-Fui yo, el bebe es mío. 

-Sam no –habló Dean por primera vez desde el estallido de su padre, claramente despavorido. 

Y como nunca habían atestiguado sus hijos, John Winchester se quedó básicamente con la boca abierta, intentando con desesperación pensar que no había entendido bien. 

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? –habló el mayor sin mucho aliento.

-Dean no salió a buscar a nadie, no me dejo solo, fui yo quien lo busque, porque él es mi omega. 

Un segundo de silencio sepulcral, miradas cargadas, confusas y dolidas, hasta que de repente sucedió lo que menos esperaban, John se rió, una risa sin humor claramente burlona.

-No digas estupideces niño, tú no podrías hacer algo así, has llegado muy lejos con tal de intentar defender a tu hermano. 

-Es la verdad, soy un alfa y Dean es mi omega, yo lo busque durante su calor y lo anude, el bebe era mío. –Sam una vez mas no se dejó amilanar por el otro alfa contestándole con seguridad –¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirle nada porque no es tu omega!, es mío, y en cuanto pueda conseguiré un buen trabajo y me lo llevare lejos de ti. 

John negó con la cabeza, aun sin aceptarlo, sin embargo no fue a Sam a quien se dirigió a continuación, sino a su hijo mayor que seguía viendo a ambos desde la cama, mas pálido incluso que cuando llegó para encontrarlo sangrando varias horas atrás. 

-¿Dean? –preguntó, mas alarmado ahora al ver que el talante en extremo avergonzado y compungido de su hijo mayor.

-Yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho papá –argumentó el chico bajando una vez más la cabeza. 

Eso rompió finalmente con toda la negación del progenitor de ambos chicos, sintiendo de repente como su estomago daba un vuelco y su mundo parecía estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!? –Preguntó en este punto mas aturdido que furioso –¡Es tu jodido hermano Dean, tu hermano! 

Dean se encogió aun mas si era posible y volvió a murmurar un “lo siento” apenas audible, porque simplemente no sabía que mas hacer.

Y John se dio cuenta que no podía mas con esto, no ahora, se sintió más sobrepasado que estando en un cuarto rodeado por demonios, de tal manera que sin decir más solo tomó las llaves del auto y salió del lugar dando tremendo portazo que causo un estremecimiento sobre todo en el mayor de ambos chicos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Era la quinta copa para John en esa sucia taberna a un lado de la carretera y aun no tenía las cosas más claras, o le parecían menos terribles. 

Se empeñaba en tratar de entenderlo, repasando en su mente que había salido mal en todo esto. Tenía que aceptar que era consciente de la cercanía de sus hijos, aquella que solo en algunas ocasiones llegó a parecerle quizás fuera de lo normal, aquellos momentos donde parecían comunicarse sin palabras, casi como si tuvieran un lenguaje mágico y único que nadie, ni siquiera el comprendía. También estaba la forma como parecían rechazar el espacio personal cuando se trataba de uno con el otro, aun cuando no fueran de tocarse intencionalmente, algo parecía atraerlos siempre a veces de maneras inexplicables, John simplemente volteaba y notaba como un vez mas estaban pegados, rozando sus cuerpos juntos sin importar el espacio de alrededor. 

Si John había notado esas cosas, maldición, incluso algún imbécil cazador se lo hecho notar también antes de recibir un “metete en tus putos asuntos” por parte del padre de los chicos, eso si bien le iba. Sin embargo, John siempre lo había o había querido atribuirlo simplemente a la crianza, la forma como solo contaban uno con el otro, viajando de un lado al otro sin oportunidad o confianza para crear otros lazos. Vamos que en un punto hasta el mismo había incentivado ese comportamiento de unión en sus hijos, convencido de que eran más fuertes de esa manera protegiéndose uno al otro. Pero por supuesto jamás imagino que las cosas terminarían así. No lo hizo. Se convenció. 

Pidió otra bebida a la rubia camarera de exuberantes senos que lanzó una clara mirada coqueta al alfa antes de servirle. Por esta vez John no mostró interés, su mente estaba en otro lado, en los gritos de su hijo pequeño diciéndole que era un alfa y que su otro hijo era su omega. 

-Maldición –masculló el hombre mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Él lo había sabido, por supuesto que sí, había notado ese olor en su vástago más joven desde hacía ya un tiempo. Si hasta no podía negar que había sentido cierto orgullo cuando lo hizo. Su hijo era un alfa, tal como él, un alfa fuerte que podía convertirse en el mejor de los cazadores. 

Si lo había sabido, y aun así lo había dejado con Dean su hijo omega, cuando este estaba en calor. Una ola de culpa convertida en rabia lo atravesó, pero pronto trato de justificarse ¿Cómo demonios podía haber imaginado que algo así pasaría? Aun con todas las indicaciones, aun con la forma como ambos chicos eran tan unidos, aun con la forma como uno era un omega en calor y el otro un alfa en potencia… Eran sus hijos, eran hermanos y Sam era tan joven aun, ¡No se suponía que eso pudiera pasar! 

Se tomó la bebida de un trago, intentando sacar cualquier imagen en su mente que le recordara a lo que sus chicos habían hecho esa noche, y tratando de concentrarse en que haría ahora, una cuestión tan o más difícil de afrontar. 

En el cuarto de hotel, las cosas no habían quedado mucho mejores, Dean finalmente se había terminado de echar en la cama, dando la espalda a su hermanito y tomando una posición encorvada. Al tener la cara oculta, Sam no sabía si seguía llorando o no, pero tal como lo conocía el chico pensaba es que lo más seguro es que ya no lo hiciera, intentando como siempre hacía, guardar cualquier vestigio de dolor o debilidad ante él.   
Por un momento, el más joven de los Winchester no se animo a decir una palabra, no es que se sintiese especialmente mal por lo que había pasado, no sentía que hubiese hecho nada malo al dejar claras las cosas con su padre en absoluto, pero sabía que muy probablemente su hermano estaría molesto o dolido por eso y pensó que era mejor llevar las cosas con calma. 

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado ansioso para ello, demasiado necesitado de respuestas, importantes cuestiones que tenían que ser resueltas, por lo que terminó llamando a su hermano. 

-¿Dean? –habló con un tono conciliador dirigiéndose a la cama de un lado, donde el otro aun le daba la espalda.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera una reacción que indicara que había sido escuchado, aunque era claro que sí. 

-Dean –repitió Sam con un poco mas de energía –tenemos que hablar. –dejó claro esta vez.

Una vez más silencio, el más joven chasqueo la lengua, pensando sin embargo en insistir, cuando finalmente la voz del mayor se escuchó, seca y sin aparente emoción. 

-No vamos a hablar de nada –dijo tajante. 

Sam se puso de pie, desde donde había permanecido apenas recargado en la orilla de la cama contraria a la de su hermano, sin embargo no se acercó, aun no se atrevía más que nada por miedo a lastimarlo tras lo que este acababa de pasar hacia unas horas atrás. 

-Yo tenía que decírselo –explicó el chico con energía. 

-Sam, te dije que no hablaríamos. 

Pero el chico no escuchó, dejándose llevar por lo que tenía que explicar. 

-No podía dejar que te siguiera culpando, que pensara que estuviste con otros alfas, él tenía que saber que ese bebe era mío y… 

Esta vez Sam realmente fue sorprendido por la reacción del otro, que con una rapidez que no parecía poder poseer se incorporo quedando sentado mirando a su hermano menor. 

-¡NO LO DIGAS! –gritó furioso el más grande – ¡nunca más vuelvas a mencionar eso!, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Nunca lo hagas! 

Luego del salto inicial en el más joven, se mantuvo un momento en silencio, solo viendo la cara de su hermano plagada de rabia, esa rabia que él a pesar de su corta edad ya bien podía reconocer escondía mucho dolor, tan parecida a la que mostraba cuando Sam mencionaba lo que había pasado con mamá. 

Sam entonces solo asintió entendiendo también lo que había provocado la reacción, y al parecer ni siquiera era el asunto de su padre, esta se había dado específicamente con la mención del bebe, el hijo de ambos. Claramente su hermano no estaba preparado para hablarlo. 

-De cualquier manera papá tenía que saberlo Dean, debía saber de una vez la verdad, que tu alfa soy ahora yo, y tú eres mi omega. 

Esta vez el rubio solo se recargo en la cama, pareciendo más cansado que otra cosa. 

-No digas tonterías Sammy –exclamó de nuevo sin emoción. 

-¡Es verdad! –Sin embargo fue Sam el que salto en esta ocasión acercándose un poco más – he estado leyendo al respecto y ahora lo sé –aclaró como si fuera la cosa más lógica. 

-Maldita sea Sam, ¡somos hermanos! –habló como si fuera una estupidez tener que explicar algo tan obvio. 

-Somos compañeros –replicó Sam –Y eso está por encima de todo, incluso de la sangre. 

-Esas son idioteces románticas inventadas para las novelas, despierta amigo, no hay nada por encima de la sangre. 

-Estamos destinados –insistió el más joven, ahora ya a un lado de su hermano, que lo miraba ya sin rastro de molestia sino más bien agotado y con poco animo, sin embargo eso no detuvo a Sam – No lo ves Dean, siempre ha sido así, es por eso que no podemos estar separados, que nos necesitamos, es por eso que no me gusta que me dejes para irte con alguien más, y que tu siempre regresas por mí.

-Eso es porque somos hermanos, y los hermanos se quieren es todo. –trató de explicar el Winchester mayor, tanto para el otro como para el mismo. 

-Tú sabes hay algo mas Dean –replicó de nuevo Sammy – siempre lo has sabido, al igual que yo, solo que ahora podemos saber que es, ahora sabemos que somos compañeros, que soy tu alfa y tu mi omega, y que vamos a estar juntos por siempre. 

Sam se había acercado tanto a su hermano mayor ahora que estaba parado justo frente a este y así continuo hablando.

-Yo te cuidare ahora Dean, me esforzare más e iré a la universidad, juntos dejaremos a papá y dejaremos la caza, y comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos como alfa y omega, te lo prometo – La mano del más joven viajó directamente hasta una de las mejillas pecosas de Dean, acariciándola de una manera como nunca lo había hecho antes, casi sintiéndose como si fuera alguien más, y no ese pequeño niño que el rubio tanto había cuidado con todo su esmero, pero sin embargo, seguía reconociéndolo como él y la misma unión estrecha que los unía aun en ese toque extraño. 

La mente de Dean se dejo absorber por un segundo por las sensaciones, por las palabras de su hermano, casi como si fuera un sueño, una película de vidas perfectas, de esas que siempre juraba no ver pero que a veces en secreto lo hacía. Dejar la caza, tener una vida normal, con la persona que mas amaba y amaría jamás, una vida en familia. Más sin embargo pronto se obligó a desecharlo. Maldita sea, alguien tenía que ver la realidad ahí, y al parecer por esta extraña ocasión no sería su siempre racional e inteligente hermanito. Ellos eran hermanos y eso era lo único importante. Y él debía proteger a su Sammy, de todo, incluso de esas ideas raras sin sentido causadas por un estúpido error del que era el único culpable. 

-No –habló Dean de repente, apartando de un manotazo la mano del otro –Yo no soy tu omega, Yo no soy omega de nadie, ¿lo entiendes? – Exclamó contundente viendo directamente al otro a los ojos –Nunca, jamás seré el omega de ningún alfa. 

Y tal vez Sam hubiera replicado, tal vez se hubiese rendido por ese momento, pero Dean no lo alcanzó a saber, cuando la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió y John entró. 

El hombre se veía algo bebido, pero no muy afectado por ello, caminó recto sin ver a sus hijos hasta donde estaban las mochilas de tela sobre la mesa, tomando una y aventándosela a su hijo menor, que la atrapó sin problemas. 

-Guarda tus cosas –le habló a Sam sin mostrar ninguna emoción pero de forma bastante categórica - Te llevare a otro lugar. 

-¡¿Qué?! –De inmediato el chico replicó aventando la bolsa a un lado, incluso Dean abrió grande los ojos y se incorporó alarmado. 

-No van a estar juntos mas, no después de lo que han hecho, así que recoge tus cosas Sam, te vas de aquí. 

-¡No voy a irme! –volvió a gritar el pequeño con una mescla de furia y si, algo de temor ante la decisión de su padre. 

-Sam, tienes dos opciones, recoges las cosas y te vas con tranquilidad, o igualmente te llevo a rastras y sabes que lo hare. –John se veía más que serio y decidido al hablar viendo directamente a su hijo pequeño, ya no dispuesto a aguantar otro de los arranques de este. 

-Papá por favor –fue sin embargo el rubio el que en su desesperación por perder a su hermanito se atrevió a intentar, casi suplicando. 

-¡Ni una palabra Dean!, debiste pensarlo antes, ahora tu sabias que esto pasaría. – Eso fue suficiente para callar a su hijo mayor, que no fue capaz de argumentar mas, pero no para convencer al menor, que lo seguía viendo con rencor –Entonces, tú dices Sam, nos vamos de la forma fácil, o de la difícil. 

El más joven no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que no tenía demasiadas opciones. Su padre no solo era mucho más fuerte y grande, sino también un soldado y un cazador entrenado y muy bueno, no tenía ninguna oportunidad para resistirse. No por el momento al menos. 

-Te odio – exclamó el adolescente a su padre con evidente furia, volvió a tomar el bolso aventando algunas cosas dentro. 

John sin embargo solo oculto su alivio, ignorando la cólera del chico y los ojos claramente a punto de llorar de Dean, simplemente siguió con el único plan que tenía sentido en ese instante. 

Y así fue como esa noche, los hermanos fueron separados.


End file.
